


Spectacle

by RobNips



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Weiss invited Pyrrha to a weekend stay at her home in Atlas - and happened to tell everyone they were together before telling Pyrrha. Pyrrha doesn't have a problem with it, in fact she looks forward to the possibilitiesWritten for Sapphic September - Fake DatingCan be read as Standalone





	Spectacle

Pyrrha stepped aside for yet another server, tray balanced perfectly in their hand and not a glance spared to her. She shifted, heels scraping against the Schnee’s marvelous tile floor, Pyrrha cringed at the thought of someone hearing and thinking she didn’t know how to behave. She’s been to parties before, maybe not with this elite of a crowd, but she had. She was here for Weiss - she wouldn’t mess this up for Weiss. 

In a rare moment of desperation, Weiss Schnee had invited Pyrrha to her home country. Weiss had initially told Pyrrha it was just for a weekend - attend a few banquiets, enjoy dinners with her family, witness Atlas's acclaimed beauty for herself, and be welcomed in as a renowned fighter. 

And Weiss’s girlfriend. 

That last part was the only thing that made Pyrrha pause - considering they weren’t actually together. 

“My father expects a lot from me. I have a responsibility to appear the best, and you’re the actual best of the best, so it would be natural for us too…” Weiss had trailed off numerous perfect, eloquent reasons. Pyrrha didn’t want to admit how cute she got when flustered, but agreed to come along for the weekend. Being seen as Weiss Schnee’s special interest wouldn’t hurt Pyrrha in any way. 

Not to mention it was an excuse for Pyrrha to just be with Weiss. See her in a different environment - have a real excuse to get to know her better. They just had to get through the barrage of questions coming from Weiss’s father - and every one of the Atlas elites attending this banquet. It was only the first night and Pyrrha was already trying to keep her head straight. 

“I’m sorry,” Weiss appeared at Pyrrha’s side, holding out a drink for her. “I feel like I get stopped every three feet.” 

Pyrrha waved a hand. “It’s no worry.” She shrugged, stuffing down the feeling of relief from having Weiss next to her again. “You’ve been gone from home for a while, they’re curious about you.” 

“Please,” Weiss rolled her eyes, but lowered her voice. “It’s the same question every time, whether I’m gone or not. They just want to act like they care.” She sighed, taking a sip of the sparkling drink in her glass - Pyrrha couldn’t smell any alcohol in her’s, so she mirrored Weiss. “I’m glad you’re here though.” 

Weiss placed a hand on her arm. Pyrrha bubbled up a laugh, shrugging. “I’m glad to be here, really.” She gestured to the rest of the hall, people milling about talking amongst themselves. “It’s a spectacle, at least.” 

“I sure hope it’s impressive.”

Both girls stiffened at the nasally voice from behind. Pyrrha turned on her heel in time with Weiss to face Jacques Schnee, pride clear on his face, chest puffed out, nose turned up. Pyrrha smiled politely. 

“It’s a beautiful home.” She said it when she first arrived, but it was a useful phrase. And she was mostly sure Jacques would have liked to hear it as many times as possible. “I’ve never been to a party like this.”

“Really?” Jacques raised a brow. “Weiss has been going on about you coming, I’ve watched some of the replays of your tournaments from Mistral,” from anything Pyrrha knew about Weiss’s father, he definitely did not. “Such a renowned fighter should have been celebrated before.”

“Not like this.” Pyrrha shook her head. Weiss’s hand over her arm was the one thing stopping her from swaying, this man made her feel odd. “I guess I just celebrated with my family.” 

“Hmm,” he scratched at his chin. “Quaint. I admire your humbleness. A good influence for Weiss, for sure.”

“Father,” Weiss nudged Pyrrha with her shoulder. Her voice was high, cheery, and absolutely fake. “Pyrrha and I were just discussing how we’re feeling a bit tired. We did fly in this morning after all, and Atlas’s elevation is a bit to get used to-”

“If you’d like to retire, all you have to do is say so.” Jacques snapped, grinning right after in a way that made Pyrrha’s polite smile falter.

“Of course. Thank you for the welcome.” Weiss seems to shrink beside her - smaller than she already was compared to Pyrrha - it made her outright frown. She was pulled away by Weiss before she could say anything, their heels clicked against the tile as they exited the ballroom. 

Their steps echoed throughout the halls, now dark and lonely as they put distance between themselves and the party. Weiss was still clinging to Pyrrha’s arm, she did nothing to stop her. 

“That was..” Pyrrha failed to find the right words, the hall too quiet and made her voice too loud. 

“You can go home if you want to.” Weiss sighed, stopping before one of the numerous grand windows - snow flurried from outside, casting a whirlwind of shadows over her face. Pyrrha didn’t like how it helped hide her expression. Weiss stepped away from her, folding her hands together. “It’s a lot to take in, and if you don’t want to keep this up, just for me, I understand.” 

“No, no.” Pyrrha waved a hand. Her heart was suddenly very loud in her chest. Seeing Weiss so..quiet, was nearly infuriating. Quite infuriating, actually. Weiss was always so confident, determined, and willing to work towards any goal she thought was right. She worked her ass off at Beacon to be where she is, went toe to toe with anyone in their sparring class, sliced through Grimm like nothing, and aced tests like they were child's play. Pyrrha hated seeing her accomplishments diminished so easily. “I’m not going anywhere. I want to see this through, it’s not fair to strand you here.” 

“Pyrrha,” 

“No,” she straightened her back, and offered her arm to Weiss. She's been put on a pedestal since she picked up a spear, she can handle a few gossiping Atlesians for a weekend. Weiss needed someone to show her confidence - the confidence she deserved to have. “We’re a power couple, remember? I’m by your side, you’re by mine.” 

She smiled when Weiss did, that determined look back in her cool blue eyes. Weiss took her arm, straightened her posture and lifted her chin. Pyrrha’s lips twitched. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Pyrrha grinned, cocking her head. “What are girlfriends for?” 

Weiss laughed, they fell in step with each other again. “Y’know, it probably would have been enough just to have you as my guest.” She huffed. “Sorry for putting more pressure on you.”

“Nonsense,” Pyrrha squeezed her arm close, bumping her playfully. “It’s no pressure. We spent so much time together studying and such, we already know each other so well.” 

She watched as Weiss blinked, then nodded, a cute thoughtful expression across her face. “I suppose.” They reached the end of the hall, it split into two - the Schnee’s personal bedrooms and the guest ones. They paused, Pyrrha turned them to face each other, her hands in Weiss’s. 

“And besides,” Pyrrha couldn’t stop the words before they were already out of her mouth. “Why wouldn’t I want to be the doting girlfriend ever at your side?”

Weiss curled a hand over her mouth as she laughed, cute giggles that made the corner of her eyes crinkle. Pyrrha smiled. This weekend wouldn’t be a burden at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually indulged in the Fake Dating trope before, so please let me know if I did it right lol! Thank you for reading!


End file.
